


First Hug

by Olpgurl



Series: Awakenings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Rey sees something she shouldn’t have and Poe is a good bro.  He always answers her embarrassing questions.Takes place post TLJ.Part one of a friends to lovers series.





	First Hug

They had finally settled on the new base. It wasn’t much but after the cramped confines of the Falcon, everyone was much happier with their own space and fresh air again. The downside of having more space was Finn kept going missing. She barely saw her friend anymore but she could probably guess who he was with. She adored Rose. Once she had woken up, the two had become fast friends after she got over meeting a Jedi. Her only problem with the mechanic was she was usually the reason Finn was nowhere to be found. 

Rey was uncomfortable with the attention she received from most of the rebels. They weren’t trying to avoid her but the awe they seemed to show whenever she was present made her feel awkward. The only ones who treated her like she wasn’t their saviour were Finn, Rose, Chewie, Leia and Poe. 

Leia was grieving. In too short a span she had lost the man she had loved and her brother. She knew the General was also grieving for her son. He might not be dead like the others, but he was lost just the same. She also had a rebellion to rebuild. Her misadventures with Luke and Kylo had not kept her away that long but there were so few fighters left now. Leia spent all her time and energy trying to find supplies, food, ships and people. 

Poe was another matter. He was kind to everyone but he was also sad. Leia had told her of the events she’d missed. It didn’t take long for her to realize why he always seemed to look lost when he thought no one was looking. She understood his constant need to keep busy, it was too easy to dwell on recent events. She was guilty of the same thing. He had made terrible mistakes and had cost people their lives. She understood all too well about making terrible mistakes. It was probably why she felt such a kinship to him. 

With her friend constantly missing, she found she spent most of her free time with Poe. They had precious little of it, the rebels had too much work and not enough people. Poe worked himself to exhaustion, probably the best way he could sleep. She knew exactly what he was doing, she’d did the same thing. But Leia caught on, she was Luke’s sister after all. The General suggested or perhaps ordered politely that her talents would be put to better use focusing on becoming a Jedi. Manual labour was helpful but she was the only one who stood a chance against Kylo. It was a shame she didn’t have a lightsaber anymore but the older woman wasn’t deterred. 

“You’ve used one Skywalker’s lightsaber, why not another’s?” she said, eyebrow cocked. “At the very least you could have a functional one to help you build one of your own.”

So why she was on a desperate mission for Finn. She needed to return to the island but she needed a copilot. Chewie had refused to go, the Falcon needed work, having so many people living on it had been murder on the life support and since it was their largest ship at the moment, it was top priority. They had a second transport now, smaller but useable. Still a copilot would be extremely helpful if she ran into trouble and out of everyone, Finn seemed like the natural choice to go with her if the Wookiee couldn’t. He was her best friend, her first friend really and the person she trusted most. 

He wasn’t in his quarters or Rose’s. The makeshift mess, hanger and common areas were buzzing but no Finn. Time to do this another way. What little they had translated from the books had given her a few new tricks to practice. She reached out, trying to find that familiar presence. She found it easily enough, she already knew where he wasn’t. Rey walked slowly towards the back of the base. She had no idea what he could be doing in that area but she was sure it was him. It wasn’t strictly off limits but most people avoided the area due to the clutter alone. They wouldn’t be staying here long and none of their leaders saw the point of cleaning out this section if they never intended to use it. 

She heard the noises first. They were muffled but she knew it had to be Finn, her senses had told her so. She rounded a corner only to stop dead. The moan was unmistakable. Her fingers itched for the grip of the lost lightsaber or her staff. It wasn’t Finn, the sound too high pitched, leaving her to assume it was from Rose. Rey walked slowly towards the rhymic sounds that she’d initially heard, thoughts of a traitor or infiltration crossing her mind. Finn would never hurt Rose, and they were both in a strange place. Had someone forced them here? She crept towards the sole open door, not wanting to alert the attacker. 

She realized her mistake too late but couldn’t seem to look away. They didn’t notice her, thank the Force. She felt like it was an eternity but it had to have been less than a minute. She didn’t have any experience with this herself but she did know that people did, well that. His constant absences added up now. She turned quickly and walked as quietly as she could until she reached the corner, then sprinted to the safety of her own quarters from there. But safety was a relative thing. She might have physically left but her mind had no problem replaying the images over and over. Their naked skin, the fine sheet of sweat on their bodies, their hands and lips...

She shook her head as if it would make the images stop. She felt flushed and looked towards the small mirror in her room; it confirmed everything. Her cheeks and chest were a warm pink and her eyes wide. The worst was the strange throbbing from below. She pressed her hand to her abdomen as if it would make the sensation go away. She’d only felt it once before but that was a completely different thing, it had to have been. The knock at her door startled her from going down that road. Fear crept up her spine, what if they had seen her? 

“Come on Rey, open up,” his voice sounded winded.

Relief flooded her, he would be the perfect distraction. She opened the door wide, Poe looking as flushed as she did. He looked her over, almost like he was inspecting her, before walking towards her bed and dropping himself down on his back. One hand rose and slapped back on the bed repeatedly. She rolled her eyes but complied with the request, sitting beside him. 

He turned his head to look at her. “Want to tell me why I just sprinted though half the base after you? You’re not hurt obviously. You might be in great shape but I’m getting too old for this crap. Should we be expecting the First Order or something?”

“If the First Order was coming I would have run to command not my room,” she said shoving his lightly. “And you’re not old Poe. If you were old what would that make Leia?”

“The definition of aging gracefully. Feel free to tell her I said that,” Poe replied with a grin. He gave her a quick poke to the ribs, he’d found the ticklish spot she’d never know had existed last week. He enjoyed it immensely.

“You’re already her favourite, you don’t need my help,” she chuckled. 

“Nope, pretty sure starting a mutiny lost me my status,” he said softly. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes appeared. “At least she just stunned me, could have been worse.”

It was times like this she really wished she knew how to interact with people. She felt like she was in this strange in between world. She knew enough to tell when someone was hurt, sad or upset but not what she was supposed to do. That’s probably why her and Finn gravitated to each other, they lived in the same bubble of not quite knowing what normal people did. Poe got along with everyone seemingly, she couldn’t help feeling envious. At least he didn’t seem to mind when either of them asked him bizarre questions when they didn’t understand. Unless it was about him of course. 

He caught on to her own discomfort easily. “Ignore the wallowing idiot,” he said sitting up. “So why were you running?”

She could feel the blush returning and had to resist the temptation to put her hands over her cheeks. Her head turned away slightly, trying to hide her reaction. She could still dart her eyes in his direction. Poe noticed immediately. An honest grin spread over his face and his eyebrow raised in question. She tried to turn her whole body away but he only laughed. 

“It’s something good, now you have to tell me,” he joked. “Pilots live for gossip. What happened?”

She shook her head. “It was nothing, I’m being silly.”

“Liar,” he chuckled. “Come on, what happened? I just admitted to something that should have gotten me a court martial or thrown into a brig so it can’t be that bad.” 

“It’s nothing,” she tried more firmly. “I’m just overreacting.”

She felt his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. Any amusement in his face was gone. His jaw was clenched and eyes narrowed. He was angry. She wasn’t sure what she’d done but she automatically wanted to apologize for it. 

“Did someone say something?” he asked before she could try. “Or do something? Just tell me who, you’ve got enough to deal with right now.”

She could only sputter. “No! What?”

He pulled back slightly, dropping his hand. “You can take care of yourself Rey, we all know that but,” he paused, obviously trying to find the right words. “People don’t bolt at full speed in a base unless it’s an all hands on deck situation or something bad happened. You already said we aren’t under attack so that leaves something bad. And you don’t usually have a problem saying whatever you need to say, it’s kinda refreshing. So you not being able to tell me is freaking me out right now.”

“No one did anything, I swear. I just saw something I shouldn’t have,” she said softly. “I told you I was just being silly.”

Poe looked at her appraisingly. She could tell he was thinking, like he was trying to solve some complex riddle in his head. He turned his body to face her completely, his bottom lip held in his teeth. “You were in the empty back section weren’t you?” he asked finally. She gave a quick nod before he continued. “Guess I get to give you rebel base etiquette. Would have thought Finn told you, I’m positive Rose gave him the rundown,” he chuckled. “So we could die at any moment which means we’re all under a lot of stress and so the best way to get rid of it ... well I think you figured that out. So we kinda have unofficial rules that we follow. Rule one, empty sections should be avoided. Rule two, if they have a private room always knock. Rule three, never go in a storage room after hours. Rule four, if you hear thumping or moaning, walk away.”

She started hating her ability to blush but Poe just laughed. “Guess you went to investigate huh? Would have thought avoiding sex noises was common sense but I can’t really judge. I’ve caught way to many people in compromising positions in their ships. It was a million times worse at the academy.” 

She couldn’t help the satisfaction she felt when she noticed he was blushing now. “So everyone does this? Is there a schedule I should know about? How many times have you gotten caught?”

She was beyond pleased to see the pink tint to his skin deepen. He flopped back down on the bed, his arm reaching up to cover his face. “I take it back, it’s not refreshing. Completely annoying, that’s what it is.”

She laughed. “You’re the one who decided I needed to learn base etiquette. If you’re going to start something, you need to finish it.”

He gave a low groan before rolling to his side and propping his head up with his arm. “Fine, no not everyone does it. It’s kinda frowned upon for the higher ups but a lot of people do. There aren’t as many of us now but on a full base, it can kinda be a minefield at night. There’s no schedule, you find an empty spot it’s yours. And absolutely no comment Rey.” 

She was quiet for a moment, trying to absorb the new information. He was always honest with her. Sure they had only known each other for three months but he was one of the few people who had seemed to have no problem answering her questions, no matter how embarrassing. Finn was almost as clueless as her in some ways, Rose usually got flustered and she didn’t want to bother Leia. She adored Chewie but he wasn’t human, asking him some things just felt odd. 

She must have been quieter longer than she thought. “Is that it for embarrassing questions for tonight then or are you making a list of more right now?” he teased. 

She had no idea what possessed her to ask. “So do you do it too?” She knew she had to bright pink now. 

“Do I have embarrassing questions? Always,” he said, smirking. “Commander was considered a higher up, getting caught with one of my pilots on a dirty floor wouldn’t have gone over well.”

She’d probably teased him enough for one night and she did need to talk to Finn, Leia wanted her to leave tomorrow. “Do you think they’re done? If Finn is going to be the copilot for the mission I’m going on, I need him to get ready tonight.”

His jaw dropped. “Wait is was Finn and Rose you saw? Never ever let them know, Rose will go back to stuttering every time she sees you. And you know Finn isn’t a pilot right? I’m a little hurt. If you need a copilot, you should have asked me. Plus after seeing him naked, do you really want to do a mission with him right now?”

She hadn’t thought of that. Poe really was the perfect distraction but being alone with Finn for what could be weeks would be incredibly awkward. She was sure the first time she saw him would bring back the flood of memories. How was she supposed to even look at him now? They weren’t stupid, they would know immediately that something was wrong. Time away from both of them would be the best thing. “You promise to be my copilot? No trying to take over?”

He gave her a cocky grin and a crisp salute. “I will do everything you ask Ma’am.”

“We should leave right after breakfast. Now go get packed, it’ll be wet so be prepared,” she said with all the authority she could muster. 

She had the feeling she was missing something. She got that feeling far too often since joining the resistance. It was rainy and damp on Ahch-To, why would mentioning the water make Poe look away. She rose from the bed, Poe jumping up a moment after. 

“Leia said I could bring anyone I wanted with me but I need to let her know who. Something about duty scheduling,” she said to fill the silence.

“Guess I should get packing then. How long are we going to be gone?” he asked. 

She tried to do the math. “Hyperspace will the worst part, it’s a few days each way. We should only be there a day or two before heading back. Pack enough for a week at least, two weeks might be safer though. I’ll fill you in on the rest tomorrow. It shouldn’t be dangerous, more boring actually. You sure you want to go?”

He looked sad again but tried to give her a smile. “I could use a break honestly and a long boring trip with one of my favourite people sounds perfect. You got the supplies covered?”

She nodded quickly. “Leia asked Connix to have the ship prepped for me. And favourite person?”

Poe was very physical, it had taken a few weeks to get used to it. She didn’t think even he realized how much he touched everyone. It had moved from constantly patting her shoulder to putting his arm around her waist and even taking her hand to show her something. But this was new, he had her in his arms in seconds. He wasn’t that much taller but he seemed to completely engulf her frame. He held her snugly, his arms locked around waist so they were flush. She moved her arms to his shoulders so she could bury her head in his neck. It felt completely different from when Finn held her. “I said one of. You saved my life and we’re torture buddies, remember?” he said once he’d pulled away. “If you haven’t figured that out, I’m not doing my job.”


End file.
